Yossarian Vivian
Yossarian Vivian is the former dominant male of the Whiskers Mob and was Zaphod's brother. Yossarian was actually a very strange meerkat, known to have caused trouble and mischief. Yossarian first joined the Whiskers with seven other males from his birth group. At the first part of residence in Whiskers he lived as a subordinate male but this all changed. His brother Zaphod fought with the other males, especially Phooey, and was weak so Yossarian took charge and became dominant in Whiskers. Flower was his partner. Yossarian was very paranoid and aggressive and attacked the other males, especially Alexander, and took charge in Whiskers. He fathered two of Flower's litters but after the last litter, Zaphod regained dominance and deposed Yossarian. Yossarian has a mark above his eye, which he got from a fight with Zaphod earlier on for dominant position. After the lose of his dominant position Yossarian continued roving at other groups. He and his son from the Whiskers visited the Lazuli and after taking residence for a brief time, he was attacked by Lazuli males and disappeared and never returned to the Whiskers. Life Yossarian(VVM033) was born in a group called the Vivian Mob in the 9th December 1998. He was born in a litter of three pups. His two litter-mates was his brother Zaphod(VVM032) and his sister Rapunzel Vivan(VVF031). His mother was Vivian(VVF001) who was dominant female and founder of the Vivian Mob, and his father was an Elveera male named Phoenix(VEM005). Yossarian and his siblings all survived to adulthood. His little sister Rapunzel was evicted and disappeared. Yossarian stayed in the Vivian until the age of two years old. He soon left with seven other Vivian males from the Vivian family for good. One of his seven brothers was his litter-mate Zaphod. There was a total number of 11 Vivian males. The 11 Vivian males were Yossarian, Zaphod, Basil, Izit, Genghis, Phooey, Zazu, Patis , Govinda , Alexander and Attila. They formed a large coalition and roved in a large roving expedition. They soon roved to other groups and during the begining of 2002 they migrated into a group called the Whiskers Mob. The Whiskers by then consisted of 18 or so members . Females consisted of Risca who was dominant female, Wahine, Vialli, Flower, Smithers, Mi Julie, Ugly Pup, Rydapuni, males consisted of Dangerous Dave and another male. Most of the Whiskers males had roved off. The Vivian brothers joined the group without any fuss. Life for the Whiskers had changed. Risca was the dominant female by that time, and the group needed a dominant male. Another group of males from the Vivian, Zazu, Govinda and Patas, joined the Whiskers. Yossarian was actually among the youngest of the males so could not win dominant position over Izit and Basil who were years older. Basil(VVM013) may have been the largest but Izit who was five months younger was dominant to Basil and the other brothers. Izit took dominant position. The group settled. Yossarian and the rest of the males roved to other groups but returned to Whiskers. Some of Whiskers, Dennis Wise, Porthos and Beetle(VWM001) returned from the other groups , but were chased off by Basil and Izit and could not rejoin the Whiskers. After a few month, Basil left the group and joined Lazuli Mob and became the dominant male. Yossarian and the other males grew more and more rebellious under Izit. It was not long before Izit could no longer hold on to his position any more and was deposed and bullied by the other males. Dominance was then fought between Yossarian, Zaphod, Phooey and Alexander. Zaphod won dominance. Life returned to normal in Whiskers. Yossarian and the other males continued roving but returned to Whiskers. Risca lost dominance to Vialli(VWF012). Risca and another female, Wahine(VWF019) were by Vialli evicted. Deposed Izit and two other males from Vivian join the females and form Gattaca Mob. Vialli and Flower were the oldest females in the group after many of the other females were evicted. Vialli died, Flower took dominance. Yossarian and Phooey then began to fight for dominance. Phooey was heavier but neither gained any dominance. Zaphod maintained his position but Yossarian and the other males now rarely submitted to him. Zaphod fathered two of Flower's first surviving litters in Whiskers. Yossarian attacked Zaphod and the two fought viciously. Zaphod won the battle. Yossarian then attacked Zaphod again and the two fought again, Zaphod won. Yossarian was left with a scar above his eye which marked him for life. Phooey attacked Zaphod, but he too was beaten. Alexander attacked Zaphod, and he too was beaten. After fights with his brothers, Zaphod was weak. Yossarian then attacked Zaphod again, and this time, Yossarian won. Yossarian was the dominant male of the Whiskers. Zaphod was attacked by Alexander and Dangerous Dave, and chased out of the group. Yossarian kept order by intimidation. His position was insecure and he was aggressive. When his brothers would return from visiting other groups, Yossarian would attck them viciously before allowing them to join the group. Yossarian fathered Flower's fourth litter consisting of four pups. Three female pups, Rocket Dog Whiskers, Kinkajou, Super Furry Animal and one male pup, Ragga Muffin. Raga Muffin disappeares. Yossarian then fathered Flower's fifth litter of five pups. Four female pups, Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, Lucky, and two male pups, Zarathustra and Pozzo. Lucky died as a young pup. Yossarian was dominant for one year and for one more month until Zaphod returned to the Whiskers and challenged him for dominance. Zaphod won, and Yossarian was back to being a subordinate male. Yossarian then instigated a burrow move to prematurely move the newborn pups of Flower's two daughters Mozart and Tosca. Fortunately the group moved most of the pups safely, though one of Mozart's pups was left behind and died. When the Whiskers split apart, Yossarian took the position of dominant male of the splinter group with his daughter Super Furry Animal who took dominant female, but the Whiskers re-united and Yossarian went back to being a subordinate male under his brother Zaphod. He continued roving with some of the other males. Alexander joined the Young Ones. Disappearence Yossarian and some of the other Whiskers subordinate males were regular rovers. Yossarian mated with the Dominant female of the Lazuli Cazzana (VLF046) and fathered two of her pups, Gin Lazuli and Tonic Lazuli. He and his son Zarathustra then left the Whiskers to go roving. They team up with a Young Ones male, they visited the Lazuli Mob and trailed the group in search of females to mate with. The soon entered the Lazuli and joined the group. They seemed to have gained acceptence in the Lazuli group. Some the Lazuli males had then returned to the group and attacked Yossarian and Zarathustra. His son Zarathustra managed to escape and returned to the Whiskers, but Yossarian was mortally wounded and disappeared and never returned to the Whiskers, this was on the 9th July 2006. The Young Ones was killed during the fight. Fate of Yossarian and Flower's offspring First litter *Rocket Dog - was dominant female of Whiskers but died in late 2008 after hit by a vehicle. *Kinkajou - was dominant female of Starsky Mob until she died in begibing of 2008 by starvation. *Ragga Muffin - disappeared from the Whiskers. *Super Furry Animal - was evicted and disappeared. Second litter *Monkulus - is currently dominant female of the Aztecs Mob *Lucky - died *Armanita Ditch - was evicted from the Whiskers, joined the Starsky Mob but died by begining of 2008 from Tuberculosis. *Zarathustra - was dominant male of Commandos Mob but was predated in late 2008 *Pozzo - left the Whiskers to rove with some of the other males and disappeared. Meerkat Manor Yossarian was featured on Meerkat Manor as a meerkat called Yossarian, who was the brother Zaphod and Flower's former partner. Her led the burrow move which killed one of Mozart's pups. He mated with a Lazuli female Pancake, and disappeared by the end of season 2. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats